


Day One

by kethni



Category: The Bill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni





	Day One

Argh!What’shappeningstopstopSTOP!!!

 

OW! Don’t you hit me, you… you… I don’t know what you are, but you’re a big one!

 

It’s cold! Let me go back inside! Waah!

 

Cold! COLD! I don’t want to lie in the nasty metal thing!

 

No, not hungry! ANGRY!

 

Bad, big people!

 

Yes,  _finally_  wrap me in something warm. Oh not another big person to hold me.

 

Oh, hello. You look kind of nice. Who’s your friend? Yes, I am sleepy now actually.

 

***

 

Mmm, sleepy. Hello, you person again. I can’t see because I have my eyes closed, but I can smell you. It smells very different here, and I can’t hear any other small people.

 

WHAT IS THAT NOISE?

 

I’m not yelling because other person woke me up! I’m yelling because of the horrible noise!

 

Yes, I like being rocked that way, keep doing it. Ah walking away from the horrible noise and upstairs. Good plan.

 

Yellow walls. Why do I get the idea you weren’t sure whether I was a boy small person, or a girl small person? Do you know now, will you tell me?

 

Oh, yes okay, other person can hold me while you person goes to open the curtains. There are funny animals on everything, including the curtains. 

 

Hee! It tickles when you kiss my face!

 

Aha! Other person is called ‘Luke’! You person just said it. Now, what is my name?

 

Ooh shiny thing. Stop smiling at me, Luke, and move me closer to the shiny thing.

 

Oops, need a nappy change!

 

***

 

That feels much better. Like feeling clean, also like playing with you person’s hair when you bend over to change my nappy. Grab a big handful of hair!

 

Luke, you have a nice laugh. I have a nice laugh too!

 

Craig! You person is called Craig! Hello, Craig, yes you can kiss my tummy. Oh, scratchy Craig face. Swing my arms about and Craig says ‘ow!’, and makes me let go of his hair. Meanie!

 

Luke has very short hair. When he picks me up I can’t reach it at all, not fair!

 

Tara! I’m Tara, and I’m a girl small person! Whoo hoo!

 

Oh, small person in glass thingy being held by someone who looks just like Luke. Heyy… what’s going on here?  _Oh_ , I get it. Hello me! I’m very pretty. No, I don’t want to go somewhere else. I want to stay in here and talk to the other me.

 

Boy, big people don’t listen to what you say, huh!

 

Down the stairs. More noise. I don’t like downstairs, there are too many bad noises. There is a whiny noise in the room off this one. Nooo, don’t take me towards that room.

 

Noisy room has no floor fur, hmm. The noise is coming from a box with a hole in the middle. Bad box! Shut  _up_!

 

Ooh it did, I’d better be careful what I say in future.

 

Craig and Luke are talking. I hear my name a lot, which’s nice. Craig opens a wooden box, and takes out a bottle with milk in it.

 

Hello, Luke, smiling at me and bouncing me up and down. What are you doing with the bottle, Craig? Don’t put it in there! I’m hungry! WAAH!

 

Yes, hurry up and take it out of the thing! Very, very hungry now.

 

Nice milk. Thank you!

 

***

 

Sleepy again. Craig is holding me now, sitting on soft box and singing soft words. Yawn! Need a little nap.

 

***

 

Hey no fair! It’s confusing to go to sleep downstairs with Craig holding me, and wake up in here on my own. Don’t wanna be on my own! Hello, someone!

 

Who’re you, where are Craig and Luke? I don’t know you. Help! HELP!

 

I’m not tetchy! Craig, tell nasty big girl that I’m not tetchy. So there! Yes, give me another cuddle. Kisses wouldn’t go amiss either you know.

 

Yay! Luke’s here! Luke, make the nasty girl go away. Yes, more cuddles. Yah boo sucks, nasty Aunty Lucy girl.

 

Going downstairs, AGAIN? Upstairs or downstairs, make your minds up where you want to be.

 

Whoa, okay; too many people! I’m scared! Grumpy lady wants to hold me as soon as she puts her little stick away.

 

Yuck! Pleugh! She STINKS! What is that awful smell?

 

Ooh, Craig said a bad word to the nasty smelly lady. Is she on fire? I don’t see any smoke. I don’t like this, angry Craig and Luke. Shouting is scary, stop shouting!

 

Ooh, another small person. Bigger and olderer than me. Hello!

 

Craig hands me to big person who is looking after small person, and then he and Luke make the smelly lady go outside. I can still hear them shouting because all the people in here are very quiet, except for the other small person and me.

 

His name is Sam. He has a big girl, and a big boy person. He says they are mummy and daddy, but they call each other Polly and Tom.

 

Ah, grumpy lady outside is called Gina. Sam thinks it’s very funny that they’re yelling at her because his mummy and daddy weren’t happy about the stick thing either, but they’re too wimpy to tell her Don’t Do That! He says the bad smell is from the stick.

 

Whoo hoo, Craig and Luke come back. Boo, grumpy Gina is back too. She doesn’t look happy.

 

No, no, don’t want to be held by Gina. Want my Craig or my Luke. Not fair!

 

Heh heh, nappy change! Nothing personal, smelly grumpy lady.

 

***

 

Craig and Luke smell a little alike. Do I smell like them? Guess I do a little bit. Don’t think you both really need to change the nappy you know. But, okay, if it makes you happy.

 

Teddy toy! Aw cool teddy toy, gimme! Gimme the toy, Craig! I love this toy, bestest toy ever.

 

Hey! Don’t eat my toesies, Luke! Not even pretending. I like them, and I don’t want them eaten all up, thank you very much. Oh great, Craig thinks that was hysterical, so now Luke’s _never_ going to stop.

 

I’m glad Craig was here, because Luke was no help at all with the nappy. Craig had to do it all himself. Luke just kept talking to me and making faces. Okay, he kept kissing me, but that bit was okay. I like kisses, and cuddles too. Wanna cuddle!

 

Okay, that was cool. Asked for a cuddle, got a cuddle. Maybe this is working out better than I thought.

 

***

 

Lady comes around. She smells like I know her, but I don’t. Oh, I know, she smells a bit like the other place. When I came out the warm, wet place, before the man picked me up and hit me, it smelled a bit like her.  

 

Her name is Yvette, and she has brought a couple of bottles of milk from someone called Lenore. When she sees me, she gets all upset like she might cry. Don’t cry!

 

Craig takes me upstairs to the yellow room, and plays with me. We pretend that the toys can talk, and what they’re saying to each other. Craig pretends that the monkey toy is kissing me, hee!

 

We play for ages with the toys, and then Luke comes upstairs. Luke looks sad. Don’t be sad, Luke! Craig says not to be sad as well, and gives Luke a big kiss.

 

I wonder if Luke thinks Craig’s face is scratchy too?

 

Luke holds me then. He still looks sad as Craig gives him a cuddle and promises that Lenore will be okay. She's just harmonica. Huh?

 

Luke wants to know who’ll give Lenore a baby, him or Craig? Another small person better not be coming to live here! My Craig and my Luke, and I’m not sharing!

 

Oh, okay, the baby is to live with Lenore and Yvette. Craig says they’ll both try, and then they won’t know who’s it is. It will be completely Lenore’s and Yvette’s baby.

 

Again, huh?

 

Oh good, Luke feels a bit better. He wants to play with me while Craig goes to make tea. Craig says that I like it when he makes the monkey toy kiss me.

 

It doesn’t have to be the monkey toy, Luke, you can kiss me!

 

Like kisses! Luke likes kisses too. Hee! Luke does a blowy thing on my tummy with his tongue and it tickles. Do it again, do it again!

 

*** 

 

This is no good; I can’t see what’s happening. They put me in this very nice little bed with a spinny thing to look at. It has coloured things that go around and around and make interesting noises. But they are way on the other side of the room! Luke has been over a couple of times to look at me and make googly noises, but it’s not the same. Craig must have finished his food first because he comes over and sits next to me.

 

When Luke looks at me, he laughs and makes faces. When Craig looks at me, he smiles a lot and strokes my face.

 

Luke finishes whatever he was doing and sits next to Craig. They put the little bed across their knees, and sing rhyming songs. Craig’s definitely the better singer.

 

Sleepy again. It’s been a very long day.

 

 

 

**The End**


End file.
